I Can't Believe This Is Happening
by Bondgal007
Summary: Syd has a secret she is hiding even from Vaughn. Let's just say a few miracles will happen...
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Can't Believe This Is Happening  
  
Author: Bondgal2007 E-mail: MissFoxy2007@aol.com Story Summary: Sydney has a secret that she is hiding from everyone including Vaughn. There are a few miracles on the way. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot, and JJ Abrams. A/N: This is my 1st Alias story. I got this idea while chatting with a friend. This takes place right after episode 2:15, when Sydney goes with Sloane. Dedication: This story is dedicated to Julianne, who is a great friend. She is so sweet and has many creative ideas. We hate malls and LOVE Alias! Eww! Fishie! LOL  
  
Standing in the bank, and looking at the man that has been plague in life made her sick. Now, that bastard wanted her to go with him.  
  
"My dear, you'll be driving me out of here," he said with a creepy smile.  
  
" Syd, don't do this please," Vaughn begged her.  
  
" I have to Michael or he'll kill them. I'll be back I promise," she said trying to reassure him.  
  
" Well, what is your chose Miss Bristow? Is it to come with me or to die here?"  
  
" Yes, I'll do it." Syd spoke up.  
  
" I love you Syd," he said in more casual tone.  
  
" I love you too," she said why'll she kissed him lightly.  
  
" Ok, you two lovers say goodbye, cause it's time to go," Sloane ordered them.  
  
As she was leaving the bank, she looked over her shoulder to see her love. Hoping it wasn't the last time that she would. Sloane slipped into the back of the car and she slid into the front. Starting the car she drove off of New Market to 100th Avenue she stop immediately when guns were firing at them.  
  
"Sydney. I told you not it interfere or I'd end your life." Sloane said in a panic as she raced to get away from the gunmen.  
  
" You son of a bitch I hate you! You have ruined my life and my family. I want you to pay for what you did to Danny and all the other innocent lives."  
  
Suddenly Syd felt a pinch in lower neckline and passed out. Sloane's men took over and drove to the warehouse.  
  
Vaughn sat in his office waiting to hear from Syd. He was so ashamed of himself for not going with her. What was Sloane going to do to her? That's when Kendell knocked on the door.  
  
" Agent Vaughn, can I have a word with you in my office?"  
  
"Have you heard anything about where Agent Bristow is?" Vaughn asked in hope of good news.  
  
"No, we have not and it looks like we won't be for awhile at least," he said.  
  
" What do you mean for a awhile? We need to find her and get Sloane and Sark! Vaughn said with his voice rising.  
  
" I am sorry, but we can't trace where Sloane or Agent Bristow are at this time. She is on her own for now." Kendell spoke boldly.  
  
" We can't just leave her out there!" Vaughn said in anger now.  
  
" Well, your welcome to go find her if you like."  
  
Sydney felt lightheaded and couldn't see straight. She looked around to see Sloane walking around and saw that she was light to a wall.  
  
" Goodmoring my dear, did you sleep well?" Sloane spoke.  
  
" Where am I? What the hell do you want with me?" Syd said tiredly  
  
" You see I have been working on a project liked to call Project X for the last thirty years. and there is a piece missing to it. That would be your mother. Now, I know that you know where she is and I need to know now. So how about you start talking?" Sloane told her straight forward.  
  
" I am not telling you one word you!" Syd said smiling at him.  
  
"Well, if that's how you want to play this game I guess some torture wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on me you animal!" Syd was worried after she said that.  
  
Vaughn was trying to find Jack when he bummed into to him. And Jack stared a him in the eyes.  
  
"Do know what happened in Sweden? Vaughn asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I am. How could allow Sydney to go of with Sloane? May I remind you that agents are suppose to look over one another." Jack said in disappointment. " I am sorry that I made a mistake, but we need to find Syd."  
  
" Sloane isn't going to let her go and will torture her to get information. He's looking for Irina since she is the woman in the manuscript." Jack told Vaughn staring at him in belief.  
  
"So what do we have to do to find her and where do we start?" Vaughn spoke in worry in fear that Sloane may harm Sydney.  
  
" Get a hold of Marcus Dixson and than we can strategize a plan to find her. And Mr. Vaughn I hope that she is ok. You know that I would do anything to protect my daughter." Jack warning him, walked away.  
  
Sydney was screaming to the top of her lungs as the fire swept across her lower abdomen. Sloane was standing there watching in a speculation on what was happening. Than the man that had been torturing pulled back and left the room so that Sloane and Sydney could talk.  
  
" Please no more! I beg you to stop!" Syd said tearfully.  
  
" Well, are you ready to talk or would you like to have a little more fun?" Sloane smiled down at her.  
  
She was pinned to the fall still and if she could move she'd kill that bastard right than and there. Instead her skin was burned from the flames of fire and she was bleeding a lot.  
  
" No, I will stop torturing you but we can torture what's inside of you." Sloane's eyes wondered down to her abdomen.  
  
" What are you talking about? Syd asked in worry.  
  
" Sydney do you think I am stupid? I know about your little secret. That you are about a one-month pregnant with Michael Vaughn's child."  
  
"How did you know that I'm pregnant?"  
  
" I have sources in Los Angeles and I have connections to your medical visits. So believe me I know more about you than you do yourself." Sloane said in pride.  
  
"Don't you do anything to my baby! If you harm it what so ever I'll kill you!"  
  
"I guess than it's to late to say that I already have! You baby has been injected with a toxin and will die if you don't tell me what I wanna know. So make a chose to tell me or to save your baby's life?" Sloane said.  
  
A/N: Please review! I can take good or bad! I'd like constructive criticism though. Oh, nexted chapter will see what Vaughn will do to save his love and if their baby will be safe. 


	2. My Miracles

Title: I Can't Believe This Is happening  
  
Author: Bondgal007 and Julianne E-mail: MissFoxy2007@aol.com Story Summary: Sydney has a secret that she is hiding from everyone including Vaughn. There are a few miracles on the way. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character. They belong to ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot, and JJ Abrams. A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I am only 14, so my editing might be a little off. I think this will happen on the show, cause by the way Syd is acting she has to be. If people like this story I'll keep going and might write a sequel. Dedication: To my Uncle Robert, who's in Iraq and might have to go to war.  
Syd stood there looking at Sloane. How could she sacrifice her baby for this animal? She wanted to be home with Vaughn and be planning their upcoming arrival.  
  
"Well, what is your decision?" Sloane stood there staring at her in extricating pain.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'd chose? It's my baby's life of course, you fool." Syd said with a smile.  
  
When all of a sudden, she kicks that pig in the face. And she falls to the ground.  
  
"You bitch, are you trying to kill your child?" Sloane shouted at her.  
  
Sydney was lying on the floor now cradling her hands over her swollen abdomen.  
  
"Well, than goodbye my dear." Sloane injected her with some unknown serum and she passed out.  
  
"Will someone remove her out of my sight?"  
  
Vaughn has just pulled up into Dixon's driveway. His mind is all about Sydney and where she is, as he walks up to the door and knocks.  
  
"Hello! My name is Michael Vaughn, is Marcus Dixon here?"  
  
"Yes, please some in," Diane greeted him.  
  
"Mr. Dixon, the CIA needs your help." Vaughn spoke boldly.  
  
"I left the world of intelligence and don't want anything to due with the CIA." Dixon stated.  
  
"Sir, will you please listen to me?"  
  
"No! Diane, please show this man to the door?" Dixon asked his wife.  
  
"Sydney is in trouble," Vaughn shouted.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Dixon asked.  
  
"We were on a reckon mission in Switzerland. Sloane was there and took Sydney captive." Vaughn spoke in sadness.  
  
"I'll help only because this is Sydney." Dixon spoke in favor.  
  
Later, that evening they flew to Switzerland to search for her. Vaughn decided to search New Market Street where he last saw her.  
  
Sydney was lying down in an alley. She was sore and bleeding heavily. When all of a sudden Vaughn sees her and comes to her side.  
  
"Syd are you ok? Syd, please wake-up?" He asked frantically  
  
"Vaughn, is that you?" She asked in pain.  
  
" I'm here! Oh my god, what did he do to you?" Vaughn spoke observing the burns and scars on her.  
  
"Michael, we need help?" Syd said before she went unconscious.  
  
"Dixon, call Base Ops and tell them that we need an ambulance." Vaughn spoke why'll cradling her and examining her wounds which were bad.  
  
"Base Ops, agent down, need medical assistance immediately." Dixon said in the com.  
  
" You'll be alright, my love." Vaughn told her as she was carried into the ambulance.  
  
They went to the hospital, while Dixon went back to LA. There she was cared for and the news of the baby got out.  
  
"Miss Bristow, how are you feeling?" A doctor asked her.  
  
" I'm fine, what about?"  
  
"Your baby is in critical condition. And Agent Vaughn and your father are outside."  
  
"Where's Sydney? How is she doing?" Jack spoke to Vaughn who was pacing the waiting room.  
  
"I don't know. She had terrible burns on her abdomen."  
  
"Would one of you like to see her now?" A nurse told them.  
  
"I'd like to see her first if you don't mind Jack?"  
  
Vaughn goes in first and for moment just stands in the doorway, staring at her. She looks up at him with her teary eyes. Then he walks over and holds her hand.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling? Vaughn asks her as his hand wonders down to her bandaged abdomen.  
  
"I'm fine Vaughn, but the." Syd said tearfully.  
  
"The what Syd? What is it?" He asked her.  
  
"Vaughn, I'm pregnant." She finally said it.  
  
She looks into his eyes and tells him that she loves him and that she's sorry she didn't tell him sooner.  
  
"Syd, it's ok. I'm not mad at you, just a little surprised that's all."  
  
"There's more, the baby is in critical condition. The doctors don't know if it will live." She was crying right after she told him.  
  
They sit there hugging and kissing each other when Jack walks in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Mr. Vaughn?" Jack asked fiercely.  
  
" I was just talking to Sydney." Vaughn said in fear in what Jack might do.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, it's against protocol for two agents to fraternize with one another." Jack told him.  
  
"Screw protocol, I don't care!" Vaughn raised his voice.  
  
" Dad, stop it now! You have no right to yell at him. We love each other and I am having his child." Syd said to her father who was looking at her sternly.  
  
"You're having his child?"  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
"I'm sorry. How is the baby doing?" Jack asked in concern.  
  
When she was about to speak, a nurse comes in. She says that her baby's condition doesn't look good.  
  
"What are you saying" Syd asks.  
  
"Well, it looks like you may lose your baby," the nurse states.  
  
She looks at Vaughn and her father and starts to cry. Vaughn try's to comfort her and Jack try's to ease her pain.  
  
"The baby will be ok." Vaughn told her as he caresses her stomach.  
  
"This is what I have always wanted; to have a family, to live a normal life, and it looks like it won't happen. This child might not be able to see the world, but die from evil." Syd says and her stomach is starting to hurt and a nurse walks in.  
  
" If you feel any pain in your stomach, even at the most subtle amount, I want you to notify me. It could be a bad sign for the baby. The nurse says and turns to leave when Syd catches her arm.  
  
"Actual, my stomach is hurting pretty bad right now." She says that and blacks out from the pain.  
  
She is rushed into surgery from internal bleeding. Jack and Vaughn wait in the waiting room. Vaughn is pacing the room, when Jack grabs his arm.  
  
"Get your hand off me!" He says in a calm, but serious tone.  
  
"You need to relax!" Jack replies to him.  
  
" That is the woman I love in there, I deserve to know what's happening."  
  
"Yes, I know and my grandchild is in there too. You're not doing anyone any good by pacing this place." Jack said trying to calm the future father down.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Vaughn questions him.  
  
"I am calm cause I know she'll be fine. Arvin Sloane might torture her and your child, but her won't kill them. He thinks of her as his daughter even with her betrayal."  
  
"I am just so worried that our baby will die. And Sydney or I couldn't bearer that." Vaughn spoke to him.  
  
"Do you love my daughter? Will you care for my future grandchild and not leave them like Irina did to me?" Jack asked the younger man.  
  
"I loved your daughter since that day she stepped into my office with that bozo red hair. I will take care of my child and love it and watch it grow. I'd never leave them, not over my soul." Vaughn spoke with pride.  
  
For the next hour or so, they kept quite and than a nurse came in.  
  
Vaughn immediately stood up and Jack snapped his head, both looking at her intently.  
  
" The operation was a success and Miss Bristow is fine and in recovery sleeping of the effects of the surgery." The nurse told them.  
  
"How is the baby? Can I see her?" Vaughn asked her.  
  
"They baby is fine, healthy, and will live with no complications. You may see her tomorrow during visiting hours.  
  
"Thank god, Sydney and our baby is ok."  
  
"Yes, I am happy too. I must be going." Jack said as he left the hospital.  
  
Vaughn snuck into the room and stayed there the entire night. She wasn't awake, so he held her hand and stroked her face. He told her that he loved her and their baby. That he wants a normal happy life for their family. Sometime during the night a nurse came in to check Sydney's vitals and saw Vaughn snoozing in slumber.  
  
"Is our baby alright?" Syd asks him as she wakes up drowsy and tired.  
  
"Our baby is fine and will be a happy, healthy child one day." He said waking from sleep too.  
  
For a few hours, they sat and talked about their baby, then a nurse came in to tell them something.  
  
"I have some news about your baby," the kind nurse spoke to them.  
  
"What is it?" Syd asked in a concern tone.  
  
"Well, during your surgery, the doctors needed to take an ultrasound to see where the baby was at this time in developing state. They discovered that there were three fetuses in your womb."  
  
"Are you saying that were having triplets?" Vaughn asked in shock.  
  
" Yes, you are and they are all healthy at six weeks."  
  
"Oh my god, three babies!" Syd said in surprise.  
A/N: So are you surprised? Please Review! I am looking for name and sex suggestions. In the next chapter, we see them going back to LA and telling everyone including Irina. 


	3. Time to Tell

Title: I Can't Believe This Is Happening Author: Bondgal007 and Julianne E-mail: MissFoxy2007@aol.com Story Summary: Sydney has a secret that she is hiding from everyone including Vaughn. There are a few miracles on the way. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot, and JJ Abrams. A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I want say that this story would be really messed up if it weren't for the help of my friend Julianne. She spent hours helping me. I am not going to be able to update for like three to five days cause I'm taking a trip in California with my dad. My grandfather is dying of lung cancer, so I ask if you can say a pray for him. I really like getting name and sex suggestions. And I want know do you want me to keep going? Cause I have a lot of story ideas in a folder somewhere buried in my room. Well, enough of me here is the story! Dedication: To my dying grandfather, I love you with all my heart and I pray for you.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn have discovered that there going to triplets. They still can't believe that this is happening to them. They have been truly blessed. Now, it's time to return to Los Angeles to tell everyone about the news.  
  
"Syd, sweetie are you feeling ok?" Vaughn asked her as they got off the plane.  
  
"I'm fine just a little sore." She answered him as he helped her down the runway.  
  
"I can't wait to get home and go to bed." Vaughn persuaded her as they got into the cab.  
  
"You wanna go bed! You're not the one carrying three babies and just had surgery."  
  
"You're not even two months pregnant and your already complaining." Vaughn smirked as she gave him a glare.  
  
"Hey, I am giving you three healthy children in eight months!" Sydney spoke as the cab drove up her driveway.  
  
They got out of the car. Vaughn insisted that she carry nothing due to her recent surgery and surprised pregnancy. And they entered her house to see Will and Francie standing their in shock.  
  
"Where have you been?" Will said in disbelief to see Vaughn by her side.  
  
"Yes, we have been worried sick about you?" Francie repeated.  
  
Before, Sydney could answer she ran to the bathroom with Vaughn behind her. She gave a lovely gift to the toilet. As she was just about done, Vaughn put a cool cloth around her neck. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?" Vaughn spoke softly as she replied to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Can I have some water please?"  
  
"Sure! We better get use to doing this cause it's going to be like this for a few months." He handed her some fresh water from the sink.  
  
"Don't remind me!" I just can't wait till I can hold one of our babies." She replied and than there was a knock on the door.  
  
They exited the bathroom to see two faces staring intently at them. Both wonder what was going on.  
  
"Syd, what was that?" Francie asked in concern.  
  
"Yes, are you feeling ok?" Will look suspiciously at Vaughn.  
  
"You guys we need to tell you something. And well I like to sit down and tell you cause my back is killing me."  
  
"So, what's going on?" Francie and Will asked in unison.  
  
"Where do we start Michael?"  
  
"Anywhere you want to my love." He said while rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Ok, like about a month ago Vaughn and I slept together. We didn't use protection and well...I'm pregnant! She blurted out.  
  
"What" Will asked in shock.  
  
"Are you serious? You're you lying to me?" Francie asked.  
  
"No, were serious! In fact were having triplets." Vaughn spoke in pride.  
  
"Yeah, and I am due in early July this year. I am so surprised as you two are. We weren't even planning on this."  
  
" I am so happy for the both of you!" Will say hugging the two of the future parents.  
  
After, telling her friends the great news it was time to tell the CIA and mother. Vaughn knew that Syd wanted to tell her mother and supported her whatever her chose was. On the drive over to the CIA Syd started to feel a little nauseous. So Vaughn stopped at a local diner to get something to eat and so she could do her thing.  
  
"Syd, are you ok?" Vaughn asked patiently while he ordered them food. "Michael, I am fine just a little nervous that's all. I mean it's not everyday you have to tell your parents and the CIA that your pregnant with her case officer's babies."  
  
"It'll be ok! If they say anything that's hurt you I'll deal with it!"  
  
"It's not just that, I mean I am telling my mother that I am going to be a mom. What will she say? And I don't know how to be a mother. I am so scared!" She spoke in a low tone while eating her salad and saltines.  
  
"You and me don't know how to be parents. Both are parents left us at a young age, so it's going to be a little awkward being a mom and dad for us. We will be ok. Look at how we turned out to be!" He said trying to ease her nerves.  
  
" Vaughn, I mean Michael would you ever leave me and the our children?" She asked him as he stared at her in shock.  
  
"Sydney, I'll never leave you or our kids. I love you so much. You are the most bravest, beautiful, amazing, intelligent, and breath-taking woman I have ever met. I love you with all my heart and soul. Don't ever think I'll leave you, cause I won't." Michael spoke as she started to cry.  
  
"Thank you! I really needed to hear that. I love you too! I am so excited about being a mother and that you'll be a daddy."  
  
After, lunch they hit the road and were off to the CIA. And when they got there it was a little hard on both of them.  
  
"Hey, how our the CIA most loved agents?" Weiss asked with a grin.  
  
"Were fine, thank you!" Vaughn replied to his overly happy friend.  
  
"That's great, cause we have a meeting now!"  
  
In the meeting, Kendall was going to send them to Strasbourg, France to recovery some information on the Alliance. Till Sydney and Vaughn spoke up.  
  
"Sir, I can't go on this mission." Syd spoke with a small amount of fear on what he was going to say.  
  
"May I ask why Agent Bristow? Oh, and welcome back!"  
  
"Well, I can't in my condition." She said quietly,  
  
"What is your problem"  
  
"I am a...Pregnant! She finally said it. "What the hell did you say?" He said in angry.  
  
"She is pregnant, so she can't go on the mission or anymore for a while." Vaughn glaring at Kendall.  
  
"How would you know Agent Vaughn?" He asked in suspicion.  
  
"I am the one who a."  
  
"He is the father ok!" Syd blurted out.  
  
"What in heaven's name are you to think you're doing? I hope you know it's against protocol to date other than get one pregnant. You two are in serious trouble."  
  
"Stop it! I can't take this! Mr. Kendall you have no right to yell at this two. They are young and in love. And besides they both work for the CIA, so its not like one of them will get killed. Don't you dare lecture my daughter on how this agency works!" Jack yelled out!  
  
"Sorry!" Kendall said as Sydney walked out.  
  
"Wow! What a day! I thought my life was messed up!" Weiss said as Vaughn exited too.  
  
Sydney couldn't handle all this pressure, so she went to see the one person she wanted to tell the most.  
  
"I thought you were going to leave the CIA and I told you I didn't want to see you if you didn't." Irina said and turned around to see her daughter crying.  
  
"I can't leave! I need you and you need me." Sydney said tearfully.  
  
"Sydney are you alright?"  
  
"No.. Mom, I am..."  
  
"What is it Sydney?" Irina asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Mom, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my Sydney! With who's child?" She asked in concern.  
  
" Vaughn is the father," She said.  
  
"Oh I thought it would be."  
  
"And I am not having one baby. I am having triplets"  
  
"Congratulations, I am happy for you very much."  
  
"And, I wanted your help with my pregnancy and to be apart of your grandchildren lives." Sydney spoke.  
  
"I'd like that very much. When are you due?"  
  
"I am due on July 17, 2003."  
  
They sat there talking for hours; Sydney and Irina were like mother and daughter again.  
  
"Mr. Sloane, She has confirmed she is with child. Oh and there will be three." Francie said in the cell phone.  
  
"Very good, right on schedule!" Arvin Sloane smiled.  
  
A/N: Well how was it? Please review! I am working on the next chapter! We get to see Syd and Vaughn work through her pregnancy. 


	4. The First Beat

Title: I Can't Believe This Is Happening  
  
Author: Bondgal007 and Julianne E-mail: MissFoxy2007@aol.com Story Summary: Sydney has a secret that she is hiding from everyone including Vaughn. There are a few miracles on the way. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot, and JJ Abrams. A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It makes my day! Seriously! I will continue this story till the end. Julianne and I have made plans so there is a lot more to come. If you LOVE Alias than you'll love the ending. Oh, and my grandfather is doing better! Dedication: To all my reviewers! Keep it coming~  
  
Late, that night Vaughn and her snuck into her house were being quite not to wake anyone. She had the greatest time ever talking to her mom. They had so much to catch up on and discuss. Vaughn had been supportive of her to see her mother, even though she killed his father.  
  
"I am so tired. I think I want to sleep for the next eight months." She crawled into bed.  
  
"I am too! If I could I carry them for you." Vaughn spoke as she looked into his lost sea green eyes.  
  
"You can carry them for nine months!" She gazed at him with a goofy smile.  
  
"How would that be? I am not a woman you know!"  
  
"After, their birth, you can carry them around where ever we go, but don't worry I'll help! She said to him as they started laughing.  
  
"Ok it's a deal. As long you promise to take it easy and don't stress yourself out." He said as she started to fall asleep.  
  
"I promise you I will." She dove off into sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, my love, and to our little miracles." He quietly kissed her on the forehead and her on the stomach.  
  
Jack and Kendall were in a meeting as they were about to leave Kendall stopped Jack. So that they could have a little talk.  
  
"I can't believe that this is happening! I mean can't your daughter learn to follow the rules." Kendall spoke to Jack.  
  
"Sydney and Vaughn did follow the rules of not seeing each other why'd she worked for SD-6. My daughter can follow the rules very well! I'd appreciate this if you do not tell me that Sydney can't follow the rules. She has lost so much and you're trying to take that away. I warn you if you do anything to hurt Sydney or Vaughn in anyway I'll see to that you're out of a job." Jack boldly told him.  
  
"Very well! Than I'll see that your daughter is put on non-active duty for the duration of her pregnancy. The only reason I am doing this is because this agency can't afford to lose such a valuable asset." Kendall walked away.  
  
"Morning, beautiful!" He woke her slowly.  
  
"Morning to you too!" She said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"It's about eleven o' clock and it's sunny outside. Vaughn kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Oh my gosh, were late for work. Tell them will be late. And." Sydney jumped out from underneath the covers of the bed.  
  
"It's fine! I called them and told them that you weren't feeling well, so I'd stay home with you. Relax and calm down."  
  
"Michael, you lied I'm not sick!  
  
Just as he was about to reply she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She was sick and her stomach was sore after came out of the bathroom. Vaughn offered to help, but she insisted that he stay out of the bathroom.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm really sore. Where's Francie and Will?"  
  
"Will is at work and Francie left about an hour ago to open the restaurant. Are you sure you're ok cause you look like you could have a back rub." He started to massage her lower back.  
  
"That feels so good! Oh, that reminds me I have an appointment with the ob- gyn at 3 today." She started to move as he stopped caressing her back.  
  
"Well, since we have time to burn why don't we go for a walk or out somewhere. I mean on a few months we won't be able to do that."  
  
"Alright, I just want call Francie to see how's she doing?" She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers.  
  
"Hello! This is the FC Café can I help you?" Francie said as she was cleaning up some dishes.  
  
"Hey, it's me Syd, do you need any help or anything at all?"  
  
"No, I fine, but thanks for asking! Bye! She hung up the phone.  
  
After, she hung up the phone she called her contact. She couldn't wait till this was all over which would be along time from now.  
  
"This is Anne, I need to talk to Sloane right away."  
  
"This is Sloane! Did you get the information?"  
  
"She has a doctor appointment at three and it looks like both future parents will be living together." Francie said to that evil bastard.  
  
"Good! We have eight months to prepare." Sloane hung the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sark asked.  
  
"It was just Agent Hawk telling me how Bristow is doing!" Sloane smiled at the young man.  
  
"Why, are you so interested in Sydney anyway?" Sark asked.  
  
"Because, Sydney is caring the prophecy. And I need that child to fulfill it. It'll be a little before anything happens, but the truth takes time.  
  
After, a quick lunch, Sydney and Michael decided to go for a walk to talk and to relax. Not trying to push their pace, but enjoy a nice crisp spring day as normal people.  
  
"So, tell me what do you want to have?" Vaughn asked her as she looked at him with a smile growing.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'd like to have three healthy children foremost. And whatever is after that is fine with me."  
  
"Well, I'd like that and a few boys." He said as she gave him a goofy look.  
  
"It that what you want? Three boys so that all of them can be professional hockey players for the LA Kings one day." Sydney was laughing now.  
  
"No, we could have a little girl so that you can dress her up, play house with, bake cookies, and have her become the next kick ass agent for the CIA." He said to her as she was starting to sit down.  
  
"Michael, I want our kids to have a normal life. Where they know what their parents do for a living, can go to the park not having to look over their shoulder, have friends that they don't lie to, and to just have a simple life."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry if I brought up any feelings from the past. I know that our kids will be happy and normal, cause we'll make it for them." He was sitting next to her as she looked at her clock.  
  
"Oh my gosh, we need to go or I'll be late for my doctor's appointment."  
  
"Hey, Will here are the files you need to look over." Agent Weiss told the new employer for the CIA.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Do you know anything about Sydney's pregnancy?" The nosy agent asked the writer.  
  
"All I know is that Michael and her are excepting three babies in July." Will told him.  
  
"Are you serious three?" Weiss asked in curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I have know Mike for years now and believe me if there are any boys in the pack, he'll make them play hockey. And if there any girls well, he'll spoil them to death, make them LA Kings fans, and let Sydney take care of them."  
  
"Oh, so your saying that he loves kids?" Will wondering about his friends lover.  
  
"Believe me Mike loves them to death and would do anything for his own."  
  
After, going back to the house for a quick change they made their way to the hospital. They were so nervous to se what was going to happen. Sitting in they waiting room, Vaughn placed his hand on her not even showing stomach.  
  
"Miss Bristow, the doctor is ready to see you." The kind secreaty to them  
  
"Hey, Sydney how are you feeling today?" Doctor White asked her.  
  
"I am fine. I keep getting sick in the morning. And I usually have some lower back pains later in the day."  
  
"Well, that's normal for all woman in there first trimester. And may I ask are you the father?" Dr. White asked the young man who was holding his patient's hand.  
  
"I'm Michael Vaughn and yes I am the father."  
  
Well, good to see that you are. Should we get started?"  
  
After, seeing how her abdomen was healing, her weight was fine, and everything seems to be perfect they waited for this moment. They moved to a larger room where Sydney sat on a table and Vaughn held her hand. When they both heard the most amazing sound any excepting parent could hear. It was the babies' heartbeats.  
  
"Is that our babies heart beats?" Syd asked Vaughn.  
  
"Yeah, that's their heart beats." Vaughn said as she was starting to cry.  
  
"Well, I'll make your appointment in two months for an ultrasound."  
  
They sat there for moment listening to their babies' first heartbeats. And left to go tell everyone about what they heard.  
  
A/N" Please review! I love it when you review! It feeds my soul! lol Well, I want to know sex and d name suggestions? Look for Sydney and Vaughn trying to look for baby materials and how everyone is going to adjust. 


End file.
